Entwined
by BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame
Summary: A boquet of roses was the key. It wasn't the roses that brought them together. Strangely, it was the thorns.


**This is oneshot is an experiment**_** so please don't flame**_But please do **review**! Inspired by the roses my aunt gave me for a special occasion and the trouble it took for me to arrange them in a glass vase (will sound familiar later on lol). This is my **first normal oneshot.**

_**Entwined**_

* * *

_**Namine x Roxas **_

* * *

_Mental note,_ she told herself exasperatedly. _Slam the door when he does that again._

Naminé knew it wasn't impolite or rude; it was incredibly mean. But what could she do, fight him off? He wouldn't get the point anyway, so why waste time?

She set the roses down on the table and put her hands on her hips, glaring momentarily at the bright red flowers before her, wrapped lavishly with white and red Japanese paper and a fat pink bow with gold lace dangling from the knot. Personally, she thought it was incredibly gaudy and, well, tacky.

_My afternoon is _so _ruined now!_ She wailed in her head. _And if Tifa finds out about it-_

"Whoa, roses!" a shriek came from the top of the stairs and Naminé, in shock, knew it was too late. Turning around, she found her older sister Tifa staring at the bouquet as if it was the most beautiful thing on earth.

"It's mine," the blond sister sighed, pulling out a chair and plopped herself down on it. Sure she loved flowers, but she disliked the one who sent them to her. After all, he was just trying to buy her love.

Tifa raised an eyebrow and went over to the roses and picked up the card. "It's not from Ro-?"

"No, it's not," Naminé replied abruptly, her cheeks tinting pink at the sound of his name. Or the first syllable of his name, to be exact. _But I do wish,_ she thought wistfully.

The older sister nodded, understanding. "No wonder."

"Can't I throw them away?"

"Absolutely _not,_" Tifa said. "You have to put them in a vase, even if it means spending the whole afternoon here at home. You're wasting a good amount of money. Besides, roses are too good to be wasted."

"But Tifa," Naminé began to protest. "I'm going to the beach today and-!"

"No you're not," the raven haired girl said back. "Cloud's coming over with his Roxas and that cousin of his, what's his name? Sora, I think. Now you ask Kairi to keep him company."

"You sound just like mom," the blond said in defeat, casting a grim smile then somehow it registered in her head. "You mean _Roxas_ is coming _here?!_" Her cheeks colored again. "What the- no way! He can't see fixing the roses! He'll think I like –!"

Tifa rolled her eyes and massaged her temple, groaning. Sometimes her younger sister overreacted when it came to the guy she liked ever since, well, since. "Look, you don't have to let him know you got flowers, or you should tell him you didn't like the flowers and stuff or something." And she decided to stop there, since she didn't want to go on to Naminé's childish behavior when she was in front of that Roxas guy.

Naminé grumbled and brought with her the fat bouquet and a vase half filled with water up to her room, shutting the door behind her. Thus, she began to work.

_It's not fair that I can't go to the beach with Kairi,_ she told herself silently, searching for a pair of scissors. _But if Sora's coming over... she'd come, right? After all, they _are _a couple… I think._

With that she went over to the phone and explained that she couldn't go, but Sora was coming over to her house. The conversation ended right away when Kairi announced she'd be there in a few minutes and with that, hung up.

So without anything else to do, Naminé sat down on the floor then started to disassemble the bouquet, gently peeling the papers off and laying it beside her on the floor. She hated tearing the tape because it was incredibly sticky and hard to take off.

With an occasional yelp from the sharp thorns, she took the tape out little by little until not much was left. Satisfied, Naminé began taking the flowers from the grasp of the leftover tape and laid them on the paper.

_And to make it fast,_ she resolved, _I should put the flowers in the vase and I'm done, right?_

But the vase was too short so she had to take them out and cut some parts of the stem, some drops of water scattered around. And the leaves were to be cut as well, so the whole thing wouldn't be too, well, leafy.

And she heard the door swing open. Surprised, Naminé pressed on a thorn accidentally and she held back a squeak. Turning around, she saw Kairi.

"And tell me _why_ you didn't knock?" the blond girl demanded with a playful tone in her voice.

"Sorry, I thought Sora was here so… I'm sorry if I barged in, really!" was her friend's reply. "Oh, roses!" she exclaimed when she spotted the flowers. Teasingly, she asked, "Are they from -?"

"No they're not," Naminé replied quickly, unable to hide her blush. "Shut the door, please."

And the two friends worked on the bouquet for a while longer. They decided to work on the thorniest rose later, so they wouldn't get hurt.

"So they're from _him_ right?" Kairi asked glumly, and her friend nodded in response.

"And I'm holed up in this room until I finish. I really hate arranging flowers! I don't understand why we can't just drop the whole thing in a vase and then done."

"Cheer up, we're almost done anyways. And you can see-"

"I'll do this one then," the resident interrupted and took the thorny plant the two put off for a while. Snipping part of the stem off, she gently held the stem; gently enough not to prick herself.

That was, until the door burst open again.

"Ah!" She grabbed the stem in surprise the thorn poked her thumb and it began to bleed.

Cross, she looked up only to find Sora with Roxas behind him. Her frustration disappeared and was replaced by surprise.

"I _told_ you to knock!" she heard Roxas say. "You don't respect people's privacy and…"

"Sorry, Nami," Sora cried apologetically, "I didn't know you were working on the flowers because you didn't tell me and -!"

"It's okay," Naminé replied, grinning. "It doesn't really hurt, and… well, that's okay." She cast another glance at her thumb, the red blood seeping out and dripping on her white shirt.

"Wait, I'll help you there just give me your hand," Roxas bent down, took her hand and examined her finger, oblivious to the fact that the girl's face was redder than a tomato. She pulled her hand away.

"I'm okay, Roxas, really."

Kairi quickly jumped up and pulled Sora up, giving her friend a glance. "We'll be downstairs!" she giggled and left the room, leaving Roxas and Naminé alone.

At first there was an uncomfortable silence, until Naminé tried to get up and stumbled, still not used to walking after an hour of sitting. Good thing Roxas caught her before she fell.

"Ah, I'm so, so sorry!" Naminé gasped, her cheeks coloring. "I-I didn't mean to trip or -!"

She stared, horrified, because she stained his shirt with blood. "Oh no, I'm so sorry!" and she felt humiliated. Of all things! "I'll get the towels, you wait here."

Flying to her cabinet, she searched for a towel and disappeared to the bathroom with it. She came back with a bandage on her thumb and the towel, wet, and began rubbing the stain gently.

"Don't you do that," Roxas exclaimed, embarrassed, and tried to take the towel from her. He was kind of … amused that she'd do it for him. He'd have let her wipe it off him if the stain wasn't on his chest. "I…"

"Oh!" her face was practically red. _Chaos! Oh no… why me of all people? Of all the rotten-_

"Oh hush," Roxas said gently and embraced her suddenly. "You stop it because… uh… because you're wrecking havoc?" he was slightly embarrassed, showing his feelings like that. He didn't hug a girl, not ever. He detached himself from her.

Silence resumed again as the two stood face to face, ever so close physically, avoiding each other's gazes. They seemed so far away in thoughts.

"Um… sorry," Naminé apologized. "I shouldn't have done that. I keep doing that because…" _I like you_ was what she was to say, but she bit it back. It was a dumb thing to say! "I… because."

Roxas nodded, still avoiding her gaze. He scratched the back of his head and smiled. "I'm sorry too," he said. "I shouldn't have hugged you like that… I was acting so… so weirdly. But that's what you do when –" _when you're in love_, but he dared not say that. "When all things are in chaos?" he finished lamely. He wanted to kick himself.

The older boy felt like he was about to burst. He wanted to go to their house, actually, and he practically jumped for joy (in his mind) and begged Cloud to let him tag along when his older brother announced he was going over to visit Tifa.

"Tell her straight," Cloud had said. "You're wasting time if you'll beat around the bush."

"And how's that supposed to be?" Roxas countered.

His older brother shrugged. "Kiss her?" he rolled his eyes. "Look, the point is -"

Roxas glared. "The point is there isn't _any_ point," he retorted. "Some helpful brother you are." But at the moment he seemed to consider it. Then again, he questioned himself about following his emo brother who in fact got into a relationship with Tifa when –when what? – Bah, who knew anyway?

"So…" he began, swiping out words from the dark. "Lucky guy, huh?" Naminé looked at him questioningly. "The guy who gave you the roses," he managed weakly. "You probably love him so much since he's a great guy and all!"

To his surprise she shook her head. "No," she replied. "What do you mean 'lucky guy'? It's more like unlucky girl!" she cried, exasperated. She could tell him everything! "And sweet, he's more like a _stalker,_ the weird person! It would've been better –no, the best– if they were from you! I would've been ecstatic and…" she stopped, stunned at her words. Did she just say that?

Well, so much for telling him everything!

"…Me?" he asked feebly. But inside he was jumping for joy. Him, not the guy!

"Well yeah…" she said uncertainly. After all, confessing wasn't easy. "Because I… I like you?"

The next thing the blond girl knew, she was silent, captured by Roxas. She didn't have to hear the words back from him, yet she knew he liked her too. Why? He took her in his arms. And you do know what's after that, right?

o0o

Well that turned out very long for a oneshot. Like I said, **it's my first time to make one. Do not flame. But review, please!** Tell me what you think about this story: Answer though, is it cheesy again? Sorry, I feel cheesy at the moment as well ,so...

It'll make me happy if you review I swear!

BTW, CrimsonFlame typed this cheesy story. And **COMING SOON** is a story by BlueChihuahua. Random, weird and... random. If I'm not mistaken, there's something about what we call Olette as... That's all for now. We're posting it mid April I hope!


End file.
